


Give Up

by queeniegalore



Series: Safeword Verse [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Bondage, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It came from my deep seated need to have you stretched out helpless on my bed, dude,” Ray said easily, and pressed Walt’s hands down hard. “I think you look better this way.”</p>
<p>Starts out Ray/Walt and ends up Brad/Ray/Walt. High on the bondage and spanking, etc. Originally commentfic, but they get longer as they go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, not true, no disrespect intended

Walt sometimes forgot how strong Ray was. The fact that he'd gotten through Recon training should have been a constant reminder, but it somehow wasn't, he somehow managed to overlook it all the time. Ray didn't throw his strength around casually like some of the other guys, didn't carry it naturally and obviously like Brad. It was quiet, hidden.  
  
So when Ray shoved him back onto the bed and held him there with one hand over both Walt's wrists, Walt let out a surprised yelp, felt his dick twitch before he even really knew what was happening. "Jesus," he muttered, struggling, just a little, just enough to feel Ray flex against him. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"It came from my deep seated need to have you stretched out helpless on my bed, dude,” Ray said easily, and pressed Walt’s hands down hard. “I think you look better this way.”  
  
Walt swallowed. Ray was kneeling over his stomach, arched over him, and Walt knew he didn’t have the leverage to get away easy. If he really wanted to make a fight of it he could, but for now Ray had him pretty pinned.  
  
And it wasn’t like he was gonna start fucking complaining.  
  
“You got something to tie me up?” he asked, his voice kind of rough, kind of breathless. He strained again, but more into Ray than away from him, trying to get closer. “Where’s your belt?”  
  
“Fuck my belt,” Ray said. “I’m gonna tell you to keep your hands where the fuck they are, and you’re not gonna move them until I say otherwise. Sound good?”  
  
Walt closed his eyes. Ray’s thumbs were digging into the bones between his wrists, hard, flaring up pain from almost faded bruises. Walt knew he’d have a new set tomorrow, new colours to touch, new places on his body that visibly belonged to Ray. He licked his lips.  
  
“Ray…”  
  
“The correct answer is yes,” Ray said, and tightened his grip. “Say it. You’re gonna keep your hands…?”  
  
“Exactly where you put them.” Walt’s mouth was dry. He swallowed again, trying to find some moisture. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel Ray watching him, studying him.  
  
And then Ray let go.  
  
It was hard, a lot harder than being tied up. He didn’t move, just left his arms stretched over his head, and felt wide open. He didn’t have anything to strain against, nothing to anchor himself, nothing to hold him in place. He bit his lip, felt himself starting to shake. He was so hard it was almost starting to hurt.  
  
“Walt.”  
  
Ray’s fingers touched his jaw and slid down to his throat, deceptively gentle. Walt still couldn’t look at him.  
  
“Fuck, Ray.”  
  
“Walt, pick a word.”  
  
“I’m not tied up.”   
  
Ray’s hand enclosed his neck, still so gentle, his thumb stroking softly. “Pick a fucking word,” he said quietly. “Doesn’t matter if you’re tied up or not, you’re still mine.”

  
Walt nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Okay. Same as last time.”  
  
Ray’s grip tightened. Walt could still breathe easy, but he could fel his heat beat thumping against Ray’s fingers, feel the blood rushing.   
  
“Brad?”  
  
Walt nodded again. He wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to use Brad’s name for this, maybe something about the way Brad and Ray were together, maybe something about Brad himself, maybe just because he knew it drove Ray crazy. Maybe because even the idea of Brad in there with them turned him on. Turned them both on.  
  
“Yeah I’m sure,” he said. “I say Brad’s name and we stop?”  
  
“Fuck.” Ray sounded annoyed, and Walt smiled a little.   
  
“You’re not gonna make me say it,” he said. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, had to imagine the look on Ray’s face. “You can try all you-” He broke off as Ray’s grip tightened again, slowly cutting off his air. He made himself relax into it as Ray leaned in and kissed him, biting at his lips and knocking their teeth together.  
  
“I don’t want you to say it,” Ray said as he pulled away. Walt’s fingers twitched as he made the conscious effort not to bring his arms down. “The only name I wanna hear you say in my bed, ever, is mine.”  
  
He let go, and Walt drew in a harsh gasp, the air burning down his throat. His dick was throbbing, he was pretty sure that Ray would just have to look at it to have him coming all over himself like a thirteen year old boy.   
  
“Ray,” he said, “I need…”  
  
“You need to look at me,” Ray interrupted, and Walt finally opened his eyes, blinked a few times up at Ray.  
  
“Ray,” he said again. “You know what I want you to do.”  
  
Ray looked away, concentrated on pushing Walt’s tee-shirt up his stomach. “Yeah, dude, I’ve got a pretty good idea,” he said, running his nails lightly over Walt’s skin. Walt tensed his belly.  
  
“I want you to hurt me,” he said softly. “I want it. I don’t want you to be nice about this, I don’t want fucking fuzzy handcuffs and riding crops. I don’t even – I’m never going to use the damn safeword, ok? I want you to fuck me and bruise me and make me scream your name.” He pushed his hips up, tried to open his whole body up to Ray in tiny, self-conscious movements, tried to get him to see.  
  
He loved and hated this. Ray was supposed to be the one with the words, Walt wasn’t good at them, didn’t like talking about himself, what he wanted…but at the same time, he kind of loved the way it made him feel naked, lying there for Ray without any restraint, telling him what he wanted, giving everything up.  
  
He looked into Ray’s eyes. “I mean it.”  
  
Ray kneeled up above him. “Roll over,” he said quietly. “Keep your hands where they are.”  
  
Walt did as he was told, heart almost beating out of his chest. He could feel Ray moving back on the bed behind him, then he heard the unmistakable sound of him unbuckling his belt and sliding it off. Rough hands pushed at his tee-shirt, shoving it up to his shoulders.  
  
“Tell me one more time that you want this,” Ray said. “Say it again.”

 

Walt pressed his hard dick into the bed, writhing into it, feeling the mess he was starting to make in his boxers. “Please, Ray,” he said. “ _Hurt_ me.”  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
The belt came down once, hard, and Ray gave up, gave Walt everything he wanted.


End file.
